1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ski boots and, more particularly, to a cleat which is arranged to be removably mounted to a ski boot when the boot is not mounted to a ski, allowing the skier to stand substantially erect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered when a skier tries to stand for long periods of time or walks when wearing ski boots, particularly when the ground surface is substantially flat.
There are many types of ski boots that are available for use by skiers; however, the average ski boot is made of rather stiff material, some being molded as a monolithic unit. Thus, once the skier is wearing the shoes, he or she has a very difficult time standing in an erect position.
Due to the particular configuration of ski boots, the skier is generally compelled to have his knees bent forwardly when both standing and walking. That is, the portion of the boot that covers the ankle and lower leg area is formed at a slight angle leaning towards the toe of the shoe portion, and is not flexible. Therefore, the foot and ankle of the skier are held firmly at the angle of the particular boot.
It becomes very difficult to stand for any length of time or to walk for any distance under these conditions.
Hence, a suitable means that can be readily attachable to the ski boot, to cause the wearer thereof to stand in a more vertical position, is highly desirable.
The following description of the applicant's invention will show how the above problems have been overcome.